


Maybe a Love Song

by elnagay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Visions of the Future, keith has been a pining idiot since s1, so has lance, space whale adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elnagay/pseuds/elnagay
Summary: Keith, after seeing a multitude of visions from his less than joyful past, is finally struck with a vision of his future. He's surprised (but definitely not disappointed) to find Lance there as well.





	Maybe a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The title is from Maybe a Love Song by Nataly Dawn. It's really pretty and you should definitely give it a listen! 
> 
> so, jsyk, this is mostly unedited. I was thinking about klance... as you do... and this kinda just happened. so if you spot any typos, lemme know. also, i'm open to constructive criticism as long as it's kindly worded bc i'm sensitive. 
> 
> anyway! enjoy!

Keith blinks against the sudden brightness, eyes adjusting slowly to find himself on a beach— the sand light and soft, the water a pale crystal blue. The sun hangs low and bright in the sky, washing the beach’s few occupants in an oppressive heat.

Keith knows, almost immediately, that this is a memory he has yet to live, and looks around warily for a sign of his future self. So far, his visions had been overwhelmingly of the past, with only a few previews of his future scattered among the mass of painful flashbacks of his childhood. He wonders if this moment in his life—whenever it may happen—is a happy one, or if he’s about to see something horrible, a knot of dread twisting sourly in his stomach.

He breathes deeply as he turns and sees two figures sitting quietly on the shore ahead of him, some ten feet away, their heads bent close. He approaches them slowly, recognizing himself, maybe three or four years older, and strangely enough– Lance. His hair shorter and wet with seawater, his jaw squarer and his shoulders broader, but unmistakably, undeniably, Lance.

Keith and Lance of the future are talking softly, their words growing clearer as Keith gets closer, his breath held, his heart racing. He hears himself—his future self, that is—laugh, watches him roll his eyes and nudge Lance’s shoulder gently with his own.

“What?” Lance says, grinning, “you know I’m right.”

“Sure,” future Keith says, watching Lance with attentive eyes and a knowing smirk. “Okay.”

“You’ll have to admit it one day, you know,” Lance says, “otherwise I’ll never give up.”

Future Keith laughs again.

Present Keith has absolutely no idea what they’re talking about, and maybe just a little bit feels like shaking them until they provide some clarity, but luckily, he doesn’t have to.

“Laugh all you want, Mullet,” Lance says with an exaggerated sigh, “but I know the truth.” He looks at Keith and smiles wide.

“Which is?” Keith prompts, his eyebrows raised.

“Well, that you’ve been in love with me since the Bonding Moment, of course.”

Present Keith’s heart just about falls out if his ass. He’s glad the future version of himself and Lance can’t hear him, because he lets out an involuntary strangled sound that would earn him years of teasing from both versions of Lance, probably. He swallows as he walks closer, sitting next to Future Lance, his legs crossed underneath him.

Future Keith just looks at Lance, a small smile on his face. “Maybe I have been.”

Lance, apparently, doesn’t seem to expect this, and the teasing smirk he wears falls abruptly. “Really?” He says, his voice barely above a whisper.

Keith hesitates, then shrugs. “Thought you already knew that.”

Lance’s eyes widen. “Well– in theory! I still can’t believe you like me at all,” he adds quietly.

Keith looks at Lance with a doubting expression. “I thought you were over the undervaluing yourself phase.”

Lance says, “hey, nobody’s perfect. And I- I don’t know. You seem too good to be true.” He shrugs.

Future Keith says nothing, but takes Lance’s hand in his own and intertwines their fingers. “You’re a sap,” he says, leaning closer until their foreheads touch, “and you better believe I’m here, because I’m not going anywhere.”

Lance lets out a breathy laugh, and leans in closer still, until their lips are a breath apart. “Well, good. Me neither.” He uses his free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Keith’s ear, and drags his thumb slowly across a wide scar on Keith’s cheek.

Future Keith smiles, and leans in, and-

Present Keith is blinded by a flash of bright, white light.

His stomach drops like he’s on a rollercoaster as he wakes up, lying face-first into his wolf’s soft fur. He sits up, takes in his surroundings. “No,” he says, “oh, my fucking God, no—“

He searches frantically for Krolia, and finds her walking leisurely out of their cave.

“Krolia!” He calls, “Krolia, was that a dream? Did you– did you see it? The vision?”

A slow smile spreads across Krolia’s face. “I did see it.”

“With– me and– on the beach?”

Krolia’s smile grows wider. “Just the one.”

Keith swallows, his heart rate spiking. “Holy shit,” he says. “Holy... holy _shit_.” He looks at Krolia helplessly.

She laughs, which is _incredibly_ unhelpful. “Your future’s looking pretty good,” she drawls.

He gapes at her. She laughs harder. “Are you okay?”

Keith blinks. “I… I don’t know.”

“Well,” Krolia says, walking towards him and sitting down, “why don’t you tell me about this bonding moment?”

Keith groans, and joins Krolia on the ground. “It’s a long story,” he says.

Krolia shrugs one shoulder. “Good thing we have all the time in the world, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> yay! thank you for reading! if you liked this i'd very much appreciate some kudos or comments. <3
> 
> also, follow me on tumblr! my main blog is @bibilophiles and my vld blog is @romalluras.


End file.
